phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Hair Day
|image = Bad Hair Day Image1.jpg |caption = Candace is having a bad hair day. |season = 3 |production = 307A |broadcast = 124 |story = Jim Bernstein Lance LeCompte |ws = Kim Roberson Kaz |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = June 24, 2011 |international = |xd = July 16, 2011 |pairedwith = "Meatloaf Surprise" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Candace gets a bad haircut and must rely on Phineas and Ferb's hair growing machine to correct it before she attends the Endangered Animal Benefit with Jeremy and his mom. However, when Candace turns up the power, her hair grows much more than expected and she is mistaken for a rare tangerine orangutan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is developing his Very, Very Bad-inator. Episode Summary It begins with Stacy running over to the Flynn-Fletcher house after Candace calls her telling her about an emergency. She opens the door to Candace's room to find her crying, pointing to her hair. She had cut her hair because she is going to a Benefit of Endangered Species with Jeremy and Mrs. Johnson. Candace shows Stacy the video she used to get her hair this way. The woman in the video says it is "so simplicious", but Candace complains that it is so not "simplicious". Phineas and Ferb walk into the room with glasses of water, and they spit the liquid out when they look at Candace. Phineas explains that they have been working on their spittakes all morning, but Candace ignores him and tells her brothers to get her out of this mess. Perry puts on his fedora, and transforms into Agent P. The platypus agent hops on a tree, and into a bird nest. The nest slides into a hole in the tree, into his lair. Perry receives his mission, and Monagram tells him that strange things have been going on at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Carl tells Perry that he saw a rat give birth to a snail. Agent P heads to his mission. Next, Phineas and Ferb have completed the hair-growing machine. Phineas tells Candace to stand under it for 30 minutes, and she is good to go. The boys leave the room, and Candace gets a call from Jeremy. He says the benefit begins soon. Candace hangs up, and tells Stacy to crank the thing up, so the process will go by faster. Stacy does so, and Phineas and Ferb come into the room again to ask how it went, just as the process ends. Candace's hair is perfect once again, and she thanks the boys and gets ready for the Benefit of Endangered species. Unfortunately, without her noticing, a small strand of hair grows on Candace's neck. Perry enters Doofenshmirtz's lair, while the evil doctor is playing a pipe organ and sings, "Introducing my Very Very Bad-inator!" Perry runs towards Doofenshmirtz, but falls through a hole in the floor and ends of stuck in the pipe organ. Doofenshmirtz adimits that he doesn't know what his new machine does yet, but he is hoping that is very, very bad. Meanwhile, Candace enters the benefit with Jeremy and Mrs. Johnson. They sit at a nearby table, and Candace grows more hair on her legs. Jeremy warns Candace that she has got a little "food" on her lip, and Candace runs to a table and asks the couple to borrow a spoon. She looks into it and screams as she looks at her moustache. The couple looks worried, and Candace covers her lip and dives under the table. Candace calls Phineas while he is eating dinner, and tells him that she's having a big problem. Phineas hangs up, and asks Linda if he can be excused, because Candace is having a hair emergency. Linda says that she never knew Phineas was good with hair. She aks the red-headed boy if she needs a new doo, and Phineas says he likes it the way it is. Linda admits, "Wow, you are good!" and Phineas jokes, "Girlfriend, please!" Then, we go back to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus, slying above town on the Badinator. Doofenshmirtz plays around with Perry in his trap, and accidentally drenches himself in honey. Meanwhile, Candace is still at the Benefit for Endangered Animals, and heads backstage. The hair grows more and more, and as the benefit begins, the curtains roll up, and Mrs. Johnson mistakes Candace as a rare tangerine orangatan. She runs for the top of the museum, and Phineas and Ferb arrive with the hair remover thing. Mrs. Johnson follows Candace, and grabs a tranquilizing dart gun. She points it at Candace, shoots, and misses. Phineas and Ferb blast the hair remover, and the hair flies off of Candace, leaving her with her normal hair. Perry takes control of the Badinator, and jiggles the aircraft back and forth. Doofenshmirtz tries to balence, and Candace's hair flies out of nowhere and sticks to Doofenshmirtz. He falls off, and lands on top of the museum, hanging onto the pole. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace reunite with Mrs. Johnson, who now thinks Doofenshmirtz is the orangutan. She shoots the evil scientist in the butt. Mrs. Johnson says that she is glad that Candace was here. She says that Candace deserves a hug, and when Candace reaches her arms out, a tranquilized Doof lands in them. Phineas shouts, "Cool!", and Doofenshmirtz is taken to the Danville Wildlife Nature Preserve. Once there, Doofenshmirtz starts to sing, and faints. The animals stare at eachother. Songs *''Shot in the Butt with a Dart'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line: Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry climbs a tree, sits on the egg in the nest, and the nest flies into a door in the tree, winding up in the lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! instrumental played on Doofenshmirtz's organ Memorable Quotes Background Information * Listed on the Disney Channel TV Listings here. *Mrs. Johnson has her longest screen time so far in the series. *Reginald Fletcher's mother appears as a guest in the Endangered Animals Benefit. *Phineas and Ferb's big idea for the day besides helping Candace with her hair wasn't mentioned. *This is the first time Dr. Doofenshmirtz never got a chance to fire his Inator. This is also the first time Candace never bothered to try and bust Phineas and Ferb. *Phineas and Ferb have never been closer to Doofenshmirtz before. When he fell off the roof and was caught by Candace, she and her brothers had a direct look at him. (Though he was covered with hair.) Also, it's the fourth time Candace has had physical contact with Doofenshmirtz ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Fireside Girl Jamboree"). * The picture of the Danville Tangerine Orangutan Preserve of the waterfall is the same waterfall when Candace fall to it in "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". *This episode does not explain how Doofenshmirtz got back to Danville after he was tranquilized and sent to the jungle, what the Very-Very-Bad-Inator does when activated, or where it landed after it was launched into the air. *Isabella is absent from this entire episode, having no lines or appearances in either this short or "Meatloaf Surprise". Continuity * Candace wears her pink dress again ("Chez Platypus"). * Second time Candace has a bad hair day ("Got Game?"). * During the on-line hair video, the Flawless Girl theme plays. * Candace's phone-tune is a orangutan sound, in previous episodes was "Do Nothing Day". * Second time Doofenshmirtz gets covered in a material so that he resembles a primate of some sort. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Doofenshmirtz says "Is this hair?" when he gets covered in hair, which is what Candace said in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" when she fell in the dumpster full of hair. Errors *Stacy said she has never said "Where's Perry?". But she did in Put That Putter Away. However, this may have happened before that episode, or perhaps Stacy didn't remember it because her problems of focus as said in that episode. *When Stacy is going to sit next to Candace in her room, you can see the mirror lamp behind Stacy's eye. *When Perry was talking to Major Monogram, you can see the nest and one egg. But when perry was leaving, you can see two eggs on the nest instead of one. Allusions *Mrs. Johnson reads from the manual for the tranquilizer dart rifle: "There are many like it, but this one is yours," a play on the opening line of the Rifleman's Creed of the United States Marine Corps. *The professor in the endangered animals meeting is called Professor Herbert Fonsworth Weatherman Jones, giving a resemblence to Futurama's mad scientist, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth. Perhaps both names refer to Philo T. Farnsworth, one of the inventors of television. *'Ben 10' - Candace and Doofenshmirtz having orange hair all over themselves is similar to Wildmutt *'King Kong' - Both Candace and Doofenshmirtz being on top of the museum is similar to King Kong. *'Fairly OddParents'-The whole plot starts because of a bad haircut, just like the plot for the episode "Hairicane". Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jane Lynch as Mrs. Johnson }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn